


A Quiet Night In

by TigStripe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Insecurity, Love, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Tommy, Barry, and Oliver enjoy a nice night in.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Now introducing the OT3 that no one asked for~

“Grab the pizzas?”

“Sure.”

The couch soon felt the weight of two adult men with drinks and pizza boxes in hand as Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn sidled up to each other in front of the television. The night was encroaching fast, and it was time for the premiere of a new series they’d heard about from a particularly excited Ray Palmer.

“I still can’t believe they based a television series on the Legends,” Oliver said with a laugh.

“Yeah, but they’re...time traveling doctors based in Chicago, that solve a lot of problems by singing,” Tommy mused. “Doesn’t really sound like them.”

“It does if you know them like I do.” Oliver shook his head, thoughts of the various stories Sara and Ray had told him rolling through his mind.

Tommy leaned forward and put the stack (5 tall!) of pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of them. As he settled back, he put his hand on Oliver’s knee and gave the lighter-haired man a quirky grin. “So, where’s Barry?”

“He should be here soon,” Oliver replied, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. “He told me he had some things to finish up at STAR Labs, and he’d be running out right after.”

“It’s still crazy to think of how fast that man moves,” Tommy chuckled.

“He  _ is _ the Flash.”

“Har har. He asked me to move in like three weeks after we started... _ this _ . Whatever ‘this’ is.”

Oliver smiled and leaned over, giving Tommy a surprisingly soft kiss. “‘This’ is love, Tommy.”

Tommy’s face went red, but he smiled.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal the lithe form of one Barry Allen, two more pizza boxes in tow. His face lit up the moment he saw Oliver and Tommy sitting on the couch in the low light of the apartment, bringing a smile to Oliver’s face, as well. Tommy smiled, too, but noticeably tried to shift away from Oliver. Without even looking, Oliver reached over and grabbed Tommy’s hand, urging him to stay put.

“Did I miss anything?” Barry asked as he hopped over to the couch and plopped down on the other side of Oliver.

“Show hasn’t started, but Oliver’s already getting handsy,” Tommy said, pointing to Oliver’s hand still solidly on his knee.

Oliver squeezed in response, and Tommy giggled, trying helplessly to pry the other man’s hand off of his leg.

“ _ Someone _ is uncomfortable,” Oliver said, looking Barry in the eye. Barry just smiled.

“I am not,” Tommy said, finally able to push Oliver’s hand back to him. “I’m just...it’s just so new to me.”

Barry leaned forward and gave Tommy a stern look. “I have a fix for that.”

“What? Wait-”

In the blink of an eye, Tommy was placed in the center of the couch, with Barry on his right and Oliver on his left. Oliver had his leg stretched out on top of Tommy’s lap, while Barry had wrapped his arm through Tommy’s and leaned his head on his shoulder. Tommy just sat there, stiff as a board, eyes wide.

“Relax, Merlyn,” Barry said. He raised his head and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

“Easy for you to say,” Tommy muttered. “You two were dating for months before Oliver came to me about it.”

Oliver shifted his weight so both of his legs were splayed out over Tommy’s lap. “It was Barry’s idea. I mentioned that I had a crush on you in college, and he suggested we bring you in.”

“Evil dad aside, you’re adorable, smart, adorable, mature, adorable, and sexy,” Barry said from over near Tommy’s shoulder. “Everyone deserves love, and you’re no exception.”

Tommy gave Oliver a look asking for help, but Oliver just shook his head. “Oh, no. Don’t look at me like that. Do you realize how long it took him to get  _ me _ to believe _ I _ was worth his love? Take it from me: let it happen. Let him love you. Love him in return. Your life will be much better off that way.”

Tommy visibly relaxed, but he was far from comfortable. “Your legs are heavy,” he muttered. “What are you made of, concrete?”

“You  _ do  _ know what his legs look like, right?” Barry replied with a mischievous grin.

“And then some,” Oliver added, taking another swig of beer. All three of them laughed.

“Ooh, shh, the show’s coming on,” Barry said, pointing at the TV.

Tommy looked over at Barry, who was now fixated on the screen in front of him. His more delicate features were illuminated hauntingly by the television. Tommy could feel a little tug in his chest as he watched him laugh and gasp throughout the episode. He then looked over at Oliver, who noticed his gaze. Oliver smiled at him in the dim light, his eyes kind, and his battle-hardened features somehow softened in the moment. Oliver raised his beer at Tommy as if to toast to him, and took another swig. Tommy couldn’t help but smile back. It was definitely something he was still adjusting to - having not one, but two of the most handsome men he’d ever met infatuated with him - and sometimes it was hard to deal with their various heroics. But it was the little moments, like watching television together in cuddly silence, that made Tommy feel the most at home.

Halfway through the show, Tommy suddenly said, “You know, you said ‘adorable’ three times.”

“Shut up and watch the show, Merlyn, or I will pin you to Oliver and we will watch the rest of the show as a Tommy Sandwich.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
